Brunette
by CSI Salyards
Summary: Gentlemen prefer blondes, or so the saying goes. Perhaps that explained why House always preferred brunettes. One brunette in particular. Hameron. One-Shot.


Title: Brunette

Pairing: House/Cameron

Rating: M+

Summary: Gentlemen prefer blondes, or so the saying goes. Perhaps that explained why House always preferred brunettes. One brunette in particular. Hameron. One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I, like the rest of you, do not own House but desperately wish I did. : ) Feedback as always is appreciated.

*****************************

Gentlemen prefer blondes, or so the saying goes. Perhaps that explained why House always preferred brunettes. One brunette in particular. It was no secret that House enjoyed the company of prostitutes. How often seemed open for debate, at least at the hospital, but if there were such a thing as a "Frequent Flyer" program with his escort service of choice, House would be a Platinum Member.

Of course the escort service knew better than to ask any questions when it came to House's particular needs in prostitutes. By now they knew what to send without his obsessively detailed description. Young, 5 foot 5 inches tall, wide innocent green/blue eyes, radiant smile, small perfectly formed breasts, toned lean body, and most importantly, deep brown locks cascading down her back. No… not picky at all.

House tried switching to blondes after Cameron dyed her hair. That escort barely had a chance to smile and say hello before the door was shut almost directly into her perfectly sculpted nose job. It just wasn't the same. His Cameron would always have beautiful brown hair.

Tonight House sat in a vicodin and scotch induced haze waiting for his latest Cameron-look-a-like to arrive. Glancing at the clock he noted she was a full 5 minutes late. Strange… his whores were nothing if not punctual. Finally, at approximately 9 minutes past 10 o'clock, a small tentative knock sounded at his door.

"It's about time." House mumbled under his breath as he struggled slowly off the couch and limped to the front door. He wasn't prepared for what awaited him on the other side. She was positively _stunning_. A perfect Cameron clone standing before him dressed in black skinny-jeans and a blue turtleneck sweater. She was just begging to be touched. Barely suppressing a groan from exploding past his lips, House dropped his cane and pulled the Cameron-look-alike into a searing kiss.

Vaguely it registered in House's brain that he'd _never _before kissed any of the prostitutes he'd called upon to act out his fantasies. This one even _smelled _like Cameron. _Dear God._ When he finally came up for air the Cameron clone smiled at him, fingers fluttering gently across his broad chest.

"House." She murmured, tip-toeing up to plant a kiss on his chin.

"Greg." He rasped. "Call me Greg."

"Greg." She said, smiling sweetly again.

"Allison." House moaned before again sealing his mouth against hers.

From that moment in it was chaos. Clothing flew to every corner of the room as it was stripped and torn from their bodies. House nearly toppled over his coffee table in his haste to get the Cameron whore's bra off while simultaneously backing her into the bedroom and keeping his tongue thrust inside her mouth. By the time they did make it to the bedroom there wasn't a piece of clothing in site, and the prostitute wasted no time crawling on top of House and pinning him to the mattress.

This was what he always imagined it would be like with Cameron. Somehow he just knew she would be possessive, dominating in the bedroom. This prostitute was going to get one _hell _of a tip.

"God!" He cried out, all conscious thought fleeing him as her tongue flicked across the tip of his engorged penis. His hands flew up to burry themselves in her dark locks, unable to resist pulling to the point he was sure it had to hurt. But the Cameron whore didn't complain as she wrapped her lips firmly around his cock and sucked him to within an inch of his life.

All to soon, he felt the familiar tightening in his balls signaling this was about to end far too soon. Quickly, House pulled her face away from his pulsing member. Sure he'd acted out plenty of "coming down Cameron's throat" fantasies, but tonight he simply _had _to be inside her. Throwing caution to the wind, he reached down to slide himself in the whore's tight heat.

House watched Cameron writhe above him, her back arching in pleasure as she road him hard and deep. His hands reached up to cup her perfect breasts and he delighted in the hiss that left her throat as she arched further into his touch. Leaning forward, he replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking and biting the hardened nubs. Cameron curled her hands around House's head, burying them in his hair and pushing her breasts further into his willing mouth.

Their coupling was frenzied, and it was no surprise that House's damaged thigh was complaining loudly. But the agony of a burning thigh was a small price to pay for the best sex fantasy of his life. Dear God this woman was insatiable. Mouth still firmly latched on her breast, House reached down and rubbed her clit, desperate to make her see stars before he lost his pride and came before she did.

She didn't disappoint. Just a few frantic swipes of House's thumb had her screaming her release, her body tightening almost painfully on his cock. Groaning aloud, House happily joined her, pumping his seed deep within her quivering body.

Coming down from his high, House looked away and waited for the familiar wave of disgust to wash over him as the Cameron whore turned back into whoever the hell she really was.

She rolled off his body, snuggling against his side and placing a kiss upon his chest. He tightened his jaw, loathing himself for doing this to himself again and again. It was never enough. She was never Cameron. House sighed. No sense in delaying the inevitable.

"House."

He froze. That voice… surely it couldn't be. Hesitantly, he turned his head and stared into the eyes of his beautiful perfect Cameron. The _real _Cameron. "Allison?"

She smirked and arched a brow. "You sound surprised."

"I--- am." He replied lamely, wanting to cry from the intensity of feelings washing over him. He cleared his throat. "You ummm… you dyed your hair back."

"Yeah, just this morning. After I broke up with Chase. Blonde wasn't really my color."

"No. It wasn't." He agreed. Relief washed over him. He truly thought he'd lost her for good to the lousy wombat. Deep down he knew Chase would be a better man for Cameron. No doubt he would treat her like a princess. But she was his now, and nothing would come between them again. He opened his mouth to speak, though he had no idea what he would say, but was silenced by the phone ringing at his bedside.

"Dr. House? This is Heidi from Pandora's Escorts. I'm terribly sorry to phone you so late but I just received word that the girl we sent to your home was in a car-accident."

House barely managed to keep himself from busting out into horribly inappropriate peels of laughter. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said, no trace of sincerity in his voice as he stared at Cameron beginning to doze off beside him. Truly he hoped the girl wasn't hurt but her car accident was the best damn thing that ever happened to him.

"I'd be happy to send out a replacement if you-----." She never finished her sentence as House set the phone back on the receiver.

Reaching out, House pulled Cameron back into his arms, placing a soft kiss in her hair and sighing as she snuggled into his shoulder. He didn't know what reason Cameron had for coming over this evening… perhaps he'd get around to asking her one-day. It didn't matter really. She was here, and she was his.

*****************************

_A brief comment… _

_One reviewer brought up a very interesting point that I feel I must comment upon. This is in response to the lack of condom usage mentioned in the story. We know that it has been mentioned on the show that House practices safe sex… Indeed I am sure he would. I guess what I meant to convey in the story was that somehow this "fantasy" was so real with Cameron that common sense just went straight out the window in this situation. Also, I feel that if House were to have a "regular brothel" that he would only use one credible enough to regularly screen their girls, thus drastically lessening the chance for disease. So, please know that I most certainly think House would practice safe sex, as we all should! It just seemed to fit in this story that in this case, he was not so safe. Thanks for reading! ~CSI Salyards_


End file.
